Levi's pendent
by Frlly
Summary: Levi has always been alone. His life has been tough and after he makes a promise to a friend he intends to keep it. Five years after his friends death he finally finds the key to his promise, his friends sister. Uma Laviette has trained five years to avenge her sisters death and to fulfill her sisters dream, but when Levi finds that out he will devote his life to protect her.


Another titan down that had been my fifth one I had killed. We went in with twenty men and we are down to ten. The wall of Maria had been destroyed by a colossal titan a hundred years after the walls were built. Life had turned to hell as the titan broke a hole in the wall and let the titans in. That day 20% of our population was devoured by them. Fives later the same thing had happened, and now our mission it to regain the wall of Rose.

"Hanji" I scanned for her, as usual she was playing around with a titan.

I ran towards her. She laughs as the titan struggles to catch her.

"Hanji stop playing around and kill that thing already" it was like she has forgotten that thing can eat her.

"Come on Levi, its fun why don't you try to have some" she giggles as she swings around it.

It's an ugly on, fifteen meters.

I sigh as I swing past the beast and slice the back of its neck, the only weak spot for these bastards.

Her face looked sad as I looked at her.

"Ahh I was having fun Levi you didn't have to do that I was gonna kill it".

"It isn't about having fun it's about killing titans".

She sighs and smiles "geez, you really need to loosen up".

She walks over to me and starts massaging my shoulders "here this'll help".

"_**Here this'll help**_" a sweet voice echoed in the back of my head; I could see myself in a cabin a young girl with long blonde hair puts a blanket over my shoulders "_**here you go Levi, this will help**_".

I jerk back from her hands; her face was surprised at my action.

We stand there for a moment, and then I break the silence "come let's go".

"Okay" she smiles then we go to kill more of them.

I don't know how long it took but we seemed to wipe out most of the titans.

Our team only lost a few lives but none of them in vain.

As usual Hanji had a huge smile on her face.

"Gee am I hunger, what about you Levi you used a lot of energy back there"?

"I'm not hungry it doesn't take much to kill a titan".

Suddenly I feel someone's arm around my shoulder; I take a look behind us to see Hamind.

"Maybe for you it isn't hard to kill them but to us it's way harder".

Hamind is new, he had just joined us this was his fifth time coming to kill titans.

"That's just because you're new here" Hanji says, they laugh as I remain silent.

"Idiots" I mumbled under my breath.

We had gotten into town that afternoon.

Around us a bunch of people cheered as we rode in.

I could see children, men, women, and the elderly cheering.

All of a sudden I hear a group of the crowd cheering my name.

I didn't look at them and I just kept riding.

There was one member of the crowd calling my name; a girl about 19 years old was calling my name cheering me on.

She smiled and waved as we rode past her.

Hanji raced up toward me and could see that the girl was walking through the pack calling at me.

She nudges me playfully, "looks like you got a fan there".

I looked over to the girl as she is still shoving her was through them.

The girl had a familiar face, and her voice sounded like; "_**here you go Levi**_".

I turn my head quickly and kept riding on until we stopped.

I got off the horse and started walking away.

A hand got my arm pulling me back.

"Where are you going" I turn to see Hanji.

"I have business to deal with now let me go" I jerked my arm but she didn't let go.

"Some of us are going to get something eat you should come too".

"No".

"What why not, you never have fun remember what I said you need to have fun".

"I am too busy I must go before we leave again".

She sighs "we have a while until then, come on" she pulls me towards the group "we'd really like you to come".

They all have a stupid ass grin on their faces.

I figured there was no fighting her so I joined them at an tavern for dinner.

They were all laughing, and drinking while I was just sitting there quietly.

I could see everyone was getting drunk so I was going leave until Hanji grabbed my arm again.

"Oh no you don't you're not leaving until you get drunk like us".

I could tell she was drunk because her grin was bigger than it usually is.

"Let me go" I tried to break her grip with my free hand but out of nowhere Hamind grabbed it with a dumb drunk grin on his face as well.

"Let go of me you idiots".

"Nope no way you need to have some fun now drink" says as Hamind grabs a cup of alcohol and tries to force me to drink it.

Hanji falls back laughing and holding her stomach tears start to fall out of her eyes.

The others at our table start laughing too.

"Stop it you idiot I am not gonna drink that now put it down your causing a scene" I say.

"You're the one causing the scene now say ahhh".

Unexpectedly he stops talking as we both feel little fingers touching our shoulders.

The girl from earlier is standing there shyly, her face was red.

"Uh, excuse me please calm down you are disturbing the other customers".

I look around to see the other customers looking our way.

"Sorry" I apologized as I pull my arm away from Hamind "my apologies".

Hamind rub the back of his short blonde hair smiling embarrassed "anything for you sweet cheeks".

The girl sneers at his comment and walks away and apologizes to the other customers.

Hamind and I sit down; I turn my head back to the girl.

"Hey" Hanji slaps my back "isn't that the girl from earlier"?

"She was pretty cute, what I'd do to her" Hamind says staring at her like she was a three course meal.

Filthy human, he is a disgrace to the regiment.

People like him make me sick.

"Sorry Hamind but the little lady has a crush on Levi" I look at her as she giggles.

"Oh yeah I remember her calling your name" he says.

"Another reason you need to be jealous of him Hamind" a guy at our table said.

An hour later we are still here and they are even drunker.

"See ya later Martia" I hear the girl say as she walks out the door.

I get up start walking towards the door, I look at them see that they don't even notice I am gone.

Hamind and Hanji have their arms around each other; they are singing some random song about killing titans.

I walk out to see the girl walking in the direction I needed to go so I ran up to her.

"Hey" I called after her.

She turns immediately as if she recognizes my voice.

"Uh um" she bows in front of me "sorry that I had to be so cross with you earlier".

I started walking "its fine".

She runs and tries to catch up, as soon as she is right next to she starts to walk to.

We walked in silence for about ten minutes, when I finally asked her what had been on my mind ever since I had seen her face.

"Do you remember me Uma"?

She looked at me with a surprised look on it.

"Uh of course I do you knew I sister right Amber".

I nodded "yeah, me and your sister were really close and I want to say I'm sorry".

Her face was now confused as if she didn't understand what I was talking about.

"What do you mean sorry"?

"Her death, I am sorry for it".

She swiftly moved her head and started to look at the ground.

I stopped walking.

Uma stopped walking and looked back at me.

"Why'd you stop"?

"Amber was a brave solider, one of the bravest I've seen. She fought her best until the end".

Amber and I were friends as children; Amber was the only one Uma had.

Their mother committed suicide, and they had never met their father.

My mother and theirs knew each other very well that's how we met.

We had always talked about joining the scout regiment together and obliterating every titan alive.

She was obsessed with the world outside the walls and she said the day she sees the world outside the walls is the day titans will be only a memory.

Her voice was the one I was hearing back than when Hanji spoke.

Uma was younger than us and was a very shy girl as a child.

Even as a young teen she was still shy.

Five years ago Amber died; she was eaten by a titan.

She screamed and pleaded for my help but it was either save her or a group of citizens.

When I went back all that I could see her necklace I had given her stuck in the titan's teeth, and to this day I still have it.

I promised her that I would take care of Uma for her.

This was the first time I had seen Uma since that day.

I dig in my pockets and take out the necklace.

It was silver and in the middle was a blue jewel.

"Here take this" I toss it to her.

She catches it in her hands, staring at it intently, tears start to pour don her face.

"She didn't die in vain" I add.

"I know she didn't because I am gonna join the scout regiment and avenge her" she looks up at me "then she will finally be able to rest in peace".

I walk over to her and grab he wrist.

"Hey Levi what's your problem"?

"Shut up"!

I finally let go when we are in an alley, pin her to the wall looking directly into her green eyes.

It had been a while since I've seen these eyes.

"Do you really want to end up like Amber"?

Her face fills with fear, her tears mixed with anger and sadness.

"I won't, for the last five years I have been training it is just a matter of time until I get recruited".

"You really don't get it do you, you're not as strong as you think you are you know. Titans don't think before they eat you, they just eat, and eat and eat. Even if you plead they'll eat you once you get caught you're dead".

"No you're wrong"!

After I heard her voice I felt like the Uma I knew was gone.

"You're wrong I will kill a titan, in fact I will destroy every single one in existence"!

"You're a fool if you think you can kill every titan a fool you hear me! As timid, scared and shy as you are you won't even last a minute with a titan."

Shock came over her face; it looked like she finally got what I was saying.

"Nothing you say will stop me" she burst into tears "no matter what you do to stop me it won't work you hear me"!

"You're as foolish as Amber. She had a foolish dream to go outside of the walls and that dream got the best of her; she was so ready to task what was outside of the walls that she let her guard down and died before she even got there".

We got quiet and we didn't say anything to each other.

"I don't care; my sister shall not die in vain. Amber will live on through me and I will make sure her dream comes true. I won't die until I make her dream come true. I won't die by titans or anyone else Levi, now please get that through that thick skull of yours".

She stopped crying and rubbed her eyes.

"I made a promise to Amber before she died and that was to keep you safe, I can't do that if you die now can I".

She was silent.

"What if titans break through again, what do you expect me to do"?

"I expect you to run and get away from them".

"I didn't spend five years of my life just to do nothing I made a commitment and I am gonna stick with it".

"I guess theres no fighting with you" sighed and let my arms down "you're as stubborn as Amber. But I made a promise to her and I am going to keep it so from now on you will be living with me".

She started to turn red.

"I don't have a problem with that, just don't try to stop me from killing titans".

I walk her to her home; we were quiet the whole way there.

"I will pack my things tonight and be there in the morning; so until then goodnight Levi".

She opened the door to her house and walked in then closed it.

She reminds me of Amber so much.

I start heading off to my house; the others are probably still getting drunk and the tavern.

I clenched my fist and tears of anger ran down my face.

"Damnit"!

I promised Amber I would take care of Uma but I can't do that if she is deciding to do this.

She will be eaten for sure if I don't do something, Uma has no one else but me now if she dies then her whole family line will be cut off.

My mission was to regain the walls, but it has just changed.

My one and only mission is to protect Uma to the very end.


End file.
